Papa Louie
Papa Louie is the main protagonist of the Papa Louie's franchise of platform and time management restaurant games who first appeared in Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack!. Info from the old PapaLouie.com Specialty: The art of the Pizza Paddle. "This humble pizza chef gets dragged into the adventure of his life in "Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack!". Armed with his trusty pizza paddle and Crushida Pepper shakers, Papa must venture across the land to save his customers from the gooey Pizza Monsters." Papa Louie on Myspace Flipdeck Info Papa Louie is a lovable Italian chef who got his start selling delicious pizzas. He has a legion of fanatic customers who are willing to try anything Papa Louie has to offer. Whether it’s free pizza parties, or the keys to his latest restaurant, Papa Louie is always trying to reward his loyal customers! Toppings Unlockable with him He is unlocked with New Year Topper in Papa's Cupcakeria. Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! In this game, Papa Louie has to be saved. To save him, the player has to defeat Radley Madish. Once Papa has been saved, you can play as him. He glides with his hat and uses his pizza paddle, just like the prequel. But when you buy his last outfit, he will change his weapon to a beach umbrella. Gallery Papa Louie.JPG|Papa Louie about to order in Taco Mia! Papa Louie3.png|His order in Hot Doggeria Papa Louie Perfecto.png|Perfect Order in Hotdoggeria Papalouiesorder.png|His order in Wingeria Papalouieinhallwayhunt.jpg|Papa Louie in Hallway Hunt. Angrypapa.jpg Papa 1.jpg|Papa Louie congratulating Rita for winning the Burgeria Papalouiesorderinfreezeria.jpg|Papa Louie is happy about his order Burger place.JPG|Papa Louie waiting for his order Ello papa.png|Papa Louie in Papa's Pancakeria 185px-Pizz monster.png|Intro to Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! 185px-Papa Louie game End.png|Papa Louie in the ending of When Pizzas Attack 185px-Ohcrapapizzamonster.PNG|Papa Louie saving Prudence and...(someone who's better with faces plz fill this in) 1-3.png|Papa Louie with a key. 1-2.png|Papa Louie's rescue of Allan and Taylor. Papa Louie mini thumb.jpg|The link to Papa Louie's original game. Papa Louie game tenants 3F Rm3.png|Papa Louie jumping out of a Pizza Box Papa Louie game tenants 2F Rm3.png|Papa Louie's rescue of Wally and Robby Papa Louie game tenants 2F Rm1.png|Papa Louie with Sue and Cooper Louie_cage.jpg|Papa Louie is a captive in Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! Cloverabouttorescuepapalouie.png|Clover about to Rescue Papa Louie. Papa louie.png|Papa Louie in Papa Louie 2 Papa Louie Customer!.png|Papa unlocked in Papa's Freezeria Papa Louie Game.png|Papa Louie playing his game Papa Louie Bust.png|Papa Louie and his bust Papa Louie tip!.png|Papa is pleased! Papa Louie Walking.png|Papa Louie about to order. Papa Louie Unlocked.PNG|Papa Louie unlocked in Papa's Hot Doggeria Papa Louie plays Steak and Jake.PNG Papalouieperfectorderinpizzeria.jpg|Papa Louie's perfect score in Pizzeria. papalouieperfectorderinburgeria.jpg|A perfect score from Papa Louie in Burgeria Papa Louie Regular.jpg|Papa Louie's profile picture when he is not yet a star customer. Big Rescue.jpg|Papa Louie's Cage Blog launchdate.jpg|Papa Louie with Roy and Mayor Mallow. papa order.png|His order at Cupcakeria New Year order.png|His Cupcakeria order during New Year's Papawingorder.png|His Wingeria order PapaHH.png|You found papa Papa freezia.png|His order on Freezeria Papa burgeria.png|His order on Burgeria Papa Louie's Pancakeria Order.png|His Pancakeria Order Papa Louie's Taco Mia Order.png|His Taco Mia! Order Maggie Taking Papa Louie's Order.png|Papa Louie (gold medal) ordering in Taco Mia! Poor Papa Louie.png Happy Thanksgiving from Flipline Studios!.jpg|Papa Louie on the holiday picture Perfect Breakfast for Papa Louie.png|Papa's perfect order in Pancakeria. Papa louie's formal outfit.png|Papa Louie unlocked in Papa's Pastaria Papa's Cupcakeria - Papa Louie Waving to Mayor Mallow.png Papa's Cupcakeria - Roy and Papa Louie inside the car before crash.png|Louie and Roy in the Pizzeria delivery car (presumably on their way to the Cupcakeria) Papa's Cupcakeria - Papa Louie and Roy Crash.png|Goodbye, bumper-hello, James... Papa's Cupcakeria - Roy and Papa Louie.png|Roy being paid compensation by (ironically) Louie Xmas 2014.jpg|Papa (dead center) in Flipline's 2013 Christmas promo. Papa's Taco Mia - Roy and Papa Louie waiting in line.png|Papa Louie & nephew waiting for their order in Taco Mia! Perfect Cupcakes for Papa Louie.png 6TH Papa Louie Papa's Cupcakeria.jpg Papa Louie Pancake Gold.jpg 5TH Papa Louie Papa's Cupcakeira.jpg Papa Louie's Pastaria Order During Romano Wedding.png|His Pastaria order during Romano Wedding Papa Louie's Regular Pastaria Order.png|His regular order in Pastaria (Pastaria) Papa Louie before Star Customer.png Papa Louie's Cupcakeria order during New Years!.PNG|Papa Louie's Cupcakeria order during New Year's Okay Pasta - Papa Louie.png Okay Pasta - Papa Louie 2.png Perfect Pasta for Papa Louie.png Perfect Pasta for Papa Louie 2.png Perfect Pasta for Papa Louie 3.png Perfect Pasta for Papa Louie 2.png Perfect Pasta for Papa Louie 3.png Ticket01.PNG Papa Louie.PNG|Time To Make Delicious Donuts! 9H.png|Papa Louie's handwriting! Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! Debuts Category:Worker Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:P Characters